


Duet

by Timewasrunningout



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Harp - Freeform, fluffff, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasrunningout/pseuds/Timewasrunningout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised to do something you had never done and realized that it might not have been a good idea. Or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I am really nervous to see if anyone will read my stories or not.

Three days ago you had been asked to play your harp in a party and in the heat of the moment, you said yes.

Now was the time for that party.

Your harp was already moved to the room and when you walked in, everyone was looking at it curiously. You hadn't been announced, you were a surprise performer but it made you even more nervous. No one except your best friend knew you could play. Even Sherlock was observing the harp curiously, and it just turned your stomach around. This was a classic kind of party and there were many instruments and many professional musicians, even Sherlock had played for everyone. He noticed you and came to walk towards you, but stopped when someone started talking and everyone turned to look at her on the stage.  
Your best friend.

”Ehem... Hello everyone and thank you so much for still being here. Me and Greg are very happy to see so many relatives and friends, and today we have a surprise for you. We have gotten the best of the best to play harp for us. You will love her. Lets give it up for Y/n!” She smiled and nodded for you to come over the mic. You looked nervously at Sherlock who was clearly very surprised and looked like he already had questions. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at you, curious to see if you could actually play, and probably wondering why you had never told him.

You gathered your courage and walked up on the stage with cheers and claps. When you grabbed the mic, the whole room went quiet. That's when you spoke.

”Hey.... I … uh... I'm Y/n... And I'll play 'thousand years' to you. I sincerely hope you enjoy..”  
You set the mic back to point at your harp and nodded for others to get out of, what was now your stage. The lights went down and when they came back, they only pointed at you. Sitting down you set your blue gown to lay down good. You had never played to anyone but your friend, but you had taken classes for years and played in the backtracks of multiple artists, you could do this.

When you started, everything around you disappeared. You didn't see anyone anymore, it was just you doing something you love, and you knew it showed. They listened your playing all the way, and when you opened your mouth and started to sing, someone actually took a deep breath. Your voice danced through the room and even you got shivers. This went better than you could have ever prayed.

What felt like seconds but took minutes soon came to an end and the lights turned back on. People were in tears and the applauds were so loud you thought it would make your ears explode. A blush was on your face as you walked back to the crowd and everyone told you how amazing you were. It felt amazing.

Soon enough Sherlock found you and spun you around in his arms to give you a kiss. He looked like he had been smiling his face off, which was probably what he had been doing, if you knew him at all.

”Why didn't you tell me you could play and sing that well? You are amazing my love!” He smiled but as the evening continued, Sherlock disappeared somewhere with John.  
–  
Next day you woke up in the early hours because something, or someone was banging in the stairs.  
When you heard something playing after a bang you jumped up and flew to the door, seeing John and Sherlock carrying a harp. Your harp.

”CAREFUL WITH THAT!” You scream and run to help them so they wouldn't destroy your most expensive and dear posession.

”Now we can play together.” Sherlock smiles and sets the harp with your help on the floor next to your chair.

”Yeah right..” You groan and walk into your room again to put on some clothes. When you finally get back, he is already waiting for you with his violin and Mary and John are sitting patiently on the couch. You sigh giving in to Mary's look, whispering the song to Sherlock and getting a nod.

You performed together 'My heart will go on' and somewhere in the middle even Mrs. Hudson had joined you to listen. You got a big round of applause when you stopped.

”I'm sorry I didn't tell you I play... Molly was the only one to know..” You smile and they smile too.

”It's okay darling.” Sherlock smiles and pulls you into his arms. You should have told him sooner.


End file.
